A Blossoming Love
by unluckybabe13
Summary: Sakura is in the Uchiha mansion, waiting for Sasuke to return from his mission.  What happens when an intruder makes his presence known in the house?
1. An intruder!

Disclaimer *Don't own Naruto!*

Sakura had finally fallen asleep in the bedroom at the Uchiha complex. She had been staying up all night, waiting for Sasuke to return from his A-class retrieval mission. It was a kill-you-if-I-tell-you kind of thing so she didn't know all the details. Sakura had been with Sasuke for two years and was finally asked to marry him. Right now she was his fiancé and was planning on getting married some time in May when the cherry blossom trees were in bloom. Sasuke didn't really care where the wedding took place, as long as he was with _his _cherry blossom; the possessive man.

Sakura was staying up for him because she had very important news to tell him that would make him extremely happy; at least she hoped it would. She could already see it now in her dream, a cute baby boy, being held by Sasuke, and Sakura smiling at the now happy father. She couldn't help but smile at the scene in her head. Suddenly Sakura heard a crash downstairs. If she had to guess it was down in the kitchen area. But normally Sasuke wasn't a klutzy person, so she presumed someone was in the house. She left the safety of her room with a kunai, skillfully and quietly going down the stairs to the kitchen.

If she could find it. Ever since they were together, she kept getting lost in their house. On a few occasions Sasuke had to go find her, like a game of hide and seek. Except the hide-y was lost and unable to know where she was. But Sasuke didn't mind because they usually had rough sex where ever she got lost. He said it was so she could remember where she was better. She had to glare at him for that.

She knew she had to take a left down the corridor, then a right into the living room; or at least one of them. After that the kitchen was through to the other side. Then she heard a bang; the burglar had moved to the living room. Only the hallway and the stairs were in between Sakura and the intruder.

Ready to attack, she flung the kunai where she had heard a creak in the floor, jumping at in a fighting position.

"Well well well. If it isn't Sasuke-san's little squeeze. Well, it will be sssso much fun to play with you." It was a man, dressed as one of Orochimaru's men. She knew she was in trouble.

"Why the hell are you even here!" She glared at the man in front of her, ready for an attack.

"Well, if you must know, since your not going to be here much longer anyway" Sakura's eyes widened at that "I was looking for some dirt on Sasuke so my team and I could convince him to come back.

"How dare you" Sakura said in a harsh tone, causing the man to stiffen (ya she can definently be scary sometimes) "even if you did find dirt on him, he would never go with. He would kill you if you even tried to do something like that to him. He wont stand for it! Just wait, he's going to slaughter you." She smiled cruely at the man.

He suddenly became angry and in a flash he was behind her grabbing her into a head lock, and her arm pinned behind her.

"You talk to much, you annoying little girl!"

He suddenly punched her in the rib cage causing Sakura to holler extremely loud.

"Oh…what's this little girl? Oh I see, your carrying the Uchiha's brat. Well maybe I should aim a little lower than huh?"

Sakura gasped, struggling with all her might to escape him, but his grip was too tight. He somehow was able to control her chakra, monster strength to a minimum. His hands were covered in a chakra restrainer.

(two minutes-earlier- away from the Uchiha mansion)

"Geez, do you guys really have to take me all the way to my house?"

"Ya Sasuke, besides I need to ask Sakura-chan a question" Sasuke's team was back from the mission which consisted of: Naruto, Kakashi, Yamamoto, Sai, Shikamaru, and Neji.

Considering it was all of them together, the mission didn't seem very hard to any of them.

"What the hell do you have to ask her anyway Naruto? If it has anything to do with ramen, I'm going to kunai your ass right now" Sasuke was in a bad mood because he hadn't seen Sakura in over two weeks, and needed her right then; he always wanted and needed her.

"Don't be such a buzz-kill Teme! Besides, what's wrong with ramen?"

Before Sasuke could state all the things wrong with ramen and Naruto's addiction to it, all of them heard a scream from the estate. All of them looked at each other with troubled eyes knowing that Sakura was in trouble.

All of them ran full speed towards the mansion, Sasuke in the lead, and the rest following close behind.

(Back at the mansion)

Sakura was trying to elude the man's strangle hold on her trying to protect the baby with whatever she could. Suddenly, the door to the mansion flew open and all of her friends, and Sasuke, burst in skillfully landing in attack positions with anger and hatred on their faces.

The man only smiled at them. The only advantage he had was the point-blank proximity he had with Sakura.

"Take one more move Uchiha and I'll kill her." He aimed a kunai at her throat.

"Wouldn't that take away from the point of having a hostage" Sasuke asked him brutally.

"Your right kid, that does" he gave a slight grin, "take another move and I'll kill them both"

No one understood what he was talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about you freak!" Naruto couldn't stand the fact that Sakura was in so much danger, and if this continued, Sasuke would be very difficult to control. Especially if that man decided to attack Sakura; his Sakura.


	2. Realization

"How bout' this Jinchuriki, so you understand" Naruto glared at him "if you don't back off I'll kill the kid" he lowered his kunai down to her stomach. "If you don't let me go by then, and follow me, I'll kill her."

Everyone gasped at what they just heard. Neji activated his byakugan looking to see if she had another chakra signature, and she did. Neji gave a slight nod to Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at Orochimaru's hit man giving him a feral growl.

Sakura, being the great medic-ninja she was, noticed that his kunai was a bit too high to even hit the baby. It was ok if he were to stab her there considering the baby was only three weeks along and she wasn't really showing.

Considering Sakura was very reckless, even to most great ninjas she fought alongside with, Sakura looked at Sasuke, telling him that when she escaped from him for them to attack.

The man was concentrating on them, not Sakura, so she was able to easily make it so the kunai was just a tad bit higher; just to be on the safe side. All of them noticing her actions got prepared into their attack positions.

Sakura moved forward, crying out in pain, escaping from his hold and rolling off to the side. Sasuke lunged at the man hitting, stabbing, and tearing the man to pieces while Naruto and Kakashi helped kill the man.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Yamamoto surrounded Sakura protectively, making sure the man wasn't about to send an attack her way. (They were paying attention more-of to the fight in front of them, thinking Sakura only had a flesh wound. Sakura was holding her stomach, her vision was becoming blurry but she didn't want to worry her saviors. Besides she could handle this! Right?

"Oh no!" Sakura thought, "even if it wasn't a direct attack to the baby, if there is a difference in my body, the baby might take it badly" Sakura tried to heal the wound she received, but her vision was becoming worse; Neji, Shikamaru, and Yamamoto were becoming more and more unclear. She couldn't even see Naruto, Kakashi, or her beloved Sasuke anymore.

"Sakura" *huff* *huff* "are you alright" after Sasuke's long mission, he was more tired now than ever. But it was completely worth it knowing Sakura was alright.

She gave him a weak smile, laughing a little, before she suddenly collapsed on the floor; blacked out.

All of them became shocked. Sasuke not wasting one more second, scooped of his beloved fiancé, running towards the hospital; his team members not far behind.

(Three hours into the night)

"You can go home guys, the doctor says that it's unclear as to when Sakura will wake up" Sasuke sat there brooding over that thought.

"Well Sasuke, we don't want to leave you here by –"

"No you guys! Besides, you can come back later anyway" He looked down sadly, like a puppy was just killed in front of him.

"Alright, but we'll be back tomorrow, ok?" Naruto patted his shoulder, "It'll be ok Teme, Sakura is strong! You should know that by now."

Sasuke thanked them for their help as they parted back to their own homes.

Sasuke went into Sakura's room holding her hand and placing his head near her stomach.

"Please wake up soon, love, I need you."

(The next morning, around 6:00)

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, all she could hear at first was an annoying beeping sound, and then other things became clearer. Like someone was holding her hand.

She started to see things clearly now, and noticed how shaggy and worn out Sasuke was next to her. She held his hand tighter, glad he was there. Then she remembered the previous nights actions, and why she was most likely in the hospital. She gasped out loud.

"I hope the baby is ok!" She thought frantically, she tried to find her report sheets. Normally they were at the foot of the bed, but this one, thank goodness, was on her side. She read the report and it said that the baby and her were fine. Now all she had to do was wake up the daddy and tell him that she was ok.

She didn't really want to wake up his napping, so she decided to wait for him to wake up, lightly playing with his hair.

Sasuke started to stir, noticing someone was touching his hair. He slowly woke up to find a bright-eyed Sakura smiling at him gently.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Suddenly Sasuke held her in his arms tightly refusing to let her go.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?" She looked at him worriedly, hoping last nights adventure didn't cause any harm to him.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan." He held her hand softly. His face hardened though and looked slightly angry, and sad.

"Sakura love, are you both ok? I didn't really understand the medical chart, so…." Sakura looked at him strangely. He cared? About both of them? Did that mean, he wants the baby with her?

"If you answer my question Sasuke, I'll tell you." She looked at him intently hoping he would agree. He nodded his head in understanding giving her, his full attention.

"Does what you just said…mean you want to have this baby with me?" She looked down hoping she didn't offend him. He gave a soft chuckle smoothing out her ruffled hair. He looked kindly down at her kissing her knuckles.

"Yes it does love, I think I'm ready to be a father with the woman I love." She hugged him, happier than ever.

"Sakura dear, I think you forgot your end of the bargain," He said a little sheepishly.

"Oh yes. Well you see Sasuke" she looked at him for a moment, he looked like he was about to be torn if she said the wrong thing. She couldn't believe how much control she had over him. "The baby and I are fine. As healthy as can be actually."

He gave a sigh of relief, slowly placing himself against Sakura on the hospital bed, drifting off to sleep. After a while, Sakura fell asleep too, both curled up in each other's arms. It looked like Sakura's dream was going to come true after all.

Ok guys! What do you think? I hoped you all liked it ^_^! Please rate!


End file.
